Trapped in an unfamiliar place
by Ari-chan and ReNA
Summary: Well, this was supposed to be a horror one shot, I guess it's rated M. For character death, that makes it M right? If I get enough good reviews mabye it will be a 2 or 3 shot. Story by Ari-Chan, ReNA co writes!


Ari-Chan: Hey guys! We aren't dead yet! And we've got a one-shot here!

ReNA: Yep, so you don't have to wait for updates with this story!

Ari-Chan: R&R please! Good reviews make us happy! Critique is welcome as well!

**Full title:** Trapped in some unfamiliar place… INSANE!

Jaden's POV

I feel really sick right now. Like I'm high and drunk and stoned, but wait, don't they all mean the same thing? Where am I anyway? And how did I even get here? And why do I feel so, restrained? What is going on here? I can't even move my arms, only my legs. I can't see anything either… oh my God! Did someone gauge my eyes out or something?

Yes! Someone stole my eyes! Next they were going to chop off my legs and arms! They were probably gonna sell them to some hospital and I was gonna be blind and legless! But who is _they_? Did I even know who I was dealing with? And why couldn't I move my arms or see?

I suddenly started to panic, slamming myself against anything and everything. I ran into padded walls, wait _padded_ walls? Didn't they have those in the nut house? I was in the nut house! But I didn't even remember coming here, the last thing I remember was being at that party that Chazz threw. Then I remember getting something ejected into my skin, and it hurt like a bitch, then I remember passing out.

Now that I knew where I was, it scared me even more. What was I even doing here? I was supposed to be chilling at duel academy with all of my friends, sleeping in class, dueling and eating fried shrimp. I started to slam myself into the walls even more, not that it helped my situation very much. It seemed to make it even worse because the walls seemed to be closing in on me.

Did I mention that I'm claustrophobic?

The combination of being in the insane alyssum and feeling like the world was closing in on me started to scarce me even more. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt stupid doing so, because part of me was saying that no one was there to help.

Suddenly I heard a voice from somewhere. They were speaking German that much I knew. But what they were saying was beyond me.

*"Wir schneiden den Kopf ab!"

_**Wir what now? I didn't know what he said but I was guessing that it was bad, should I be afraid? I decided that I would try to run away. I tried to guess if there was a window in this room. It didn't seem smart to put a window in a room like this. So I started looking for a door, well not exactly looking, because I currently couldn't see but feeling my way out with my body. I felt something that could be a door, and I slammed myself against it with all of my strength. It didn't open but it seemed that I almost knocked it off of its hinges. I slammed against it again, and the door gave way.**_

_**Suddenly I heard an alarm sound, oh crap, now they were going to chase me, and I couldn't really see where I was going. I suddenly ran into a wall, and something on the wall seemed to tear of whatever was blocking my sight.**_

_**Oh thank God, they didn't gauge my eyes off!**_

_**I could hear voices from behind me, speaking German again.**_

*"Nach ihm!"

Now, I was no language expert, but I could have guessed that meant, _get him_! I ran as fast as I can, but there where people everywhere, and eventually, I got caught. My captor looked at me and smiled an eerie smile, one I hope to never see again.

_***"Du bist für einen Jungen süß."**_

What did that mean, exactly? The only word I could make out was boy. Then Man started pushing me toward a different room from where I was in before, I could tell because there were no padded was, just mid evil torture devices.

Oh boy, that's encouraging.

"_**Wir beginnen, indem Sie Ihre Nägel, dann hacken wir Ihre kleinen Kopf ab, ich will dich schreien hören."**_

What where they saying? I'm sure it wasn't something pleasant, because they brought me to some sort of machine that looked like they were planning to pull out my nails.

Which they did, and it hurt. As they pulled out the first nail, I tried to stay calm, trying to distract myself I noticed that even nails have blood to gush out.

As they pulled out the last finger nail, I had enough pain to last a life time, but it wasn't over yet. They led me to an electric chair and forced me to sit in it. I wanted to run away but the surrounded me. Someone whispered something into my ear. I didn't know what it meant but it made me seem a little better.

"_**Gute Nacht, für immer."**___

I was strapped in the chair, and someone turned it on high. In the few seconds that remained of this life, I wondered what I even did to deserve this. As I thought of something, everything went dark. I don't even know why, but it just did.

**Ari-Chan: That was our attempt at a horror fic!**

**ReNA: Did we do ok? **

**Ari-Chan: I can't wait to read the reviews.**


End file.
